Jammed
by DarkAngelSnapeLover
Summary: A serial killer is on the loose in Washington DC and another petty officer is dead. But the streets are jammed by a winter storm and the city is nearly frozen solid. Can the team run the case smoothly from afar? Can they jam up the suspect once and for all or will the weather get the best of them? Inspired by Atlanta's snowjam in late January. One-shot.


**Jammed**

The city was shut down. Traffic was frozen to the pavement, stuck between the bumpers of their usually calm, business-like neighbors. Instead the entire frozen city was the perfect picture of anarchy: People screamed and cried within their cars, others sat stoically with dark thoughts, and many more stared ahead trying to convince themselves that yes, this would be over soon.

McGee was taking a coffee break when he noticed the interesting scene below. The entire city was supposed to be hit by a snow and ice storm; check: the storm hit just before ten that morning. The entire city was supposed to continue to run like it always did; no-go: traffic was more of a photograph than an even flow. McGee nearly spat out his coffee, and his sudden jump made Gibbs rise from his desk to join him. Gibbs was shocked: He'd never seen anything like this.

"What do you think happened?" McGee asked.

Tony noticed the meeting and joined them. He'd seen the story on the news: Apparently everyone let their employees leave at the same time, and since traffic still hadn't cleared from the morning rush hour, the city was instantly frozen in place as the roads covered with ice and snow. Tony told the men what he knew, and Gibbs sighed heavily.

"What's the matter, Boss?" McGee asked. Gibbs shook his head silently, looking to the streets below. "No, we've got a case, don't we?"

"All the way across town," Gibbs nodded. "But it looks like the emergency vehicles are stuck too, so here we must stay. Tony, call Ducky and make sure he doesn't try to leave his lab. And McGee, you help me try to connect with the people who are there. This is going to be a very interesting case."

When the men return, Ziva had the case report and her gear. When McGee and Gibbs shook their heads as Tony slid into his desk to make the call to Ducky, Ziva gave them all a very perplexed look.

"We can't leave the building or get to our crime scene, so we'll have to find a solution from our desks. What have you got?" Gibbs asked.

"A petty officer was gunned down a block from a popular night club. A security guy from the club was walking home around seven this morning when he found the body. It took a while to find his ID, but the police confirm he is a petty officer, fresh from the high seas at that. He hasn't reported to his apartment; they checked," she explained, looking up from her notes. "And you're sure we can't leave to get to the scene?"

"Positive, Ziva," Gibbs sighed. "Mother Nature is not happy right now, and it seems we'll all be feeling her wrath for a very long time."

"How long, Gibbs? It's important," Ziva said sternly, her face flushing. McGee gave her a perplexed look. Why was Ziva so flustered?

"I take there's something else about this case?"

"There's a calling card on the body, a new tattoo of a scimitar on his chest. It's the third petty officer we've found with that mark, and we should get to the scene before the local police blow our leads. Please, can we find a way there?" Ziva asked furiously. The scimitar calling card was their third case of this type. The first case slipped through their fingers because of an error processing the suspect's DNA, and they could not find more to help place the suspect at the scene. The second case failed when Ziva accidentally broke the chain of evidence in the case. So now, a year later, the suspect was free on a technicality that was on her head. They needed this third case to get the dangerous suspect off the streets, a suspect also wanted for international crimes and terrorist activity.

"Ziva, there's a winter storm out there. Traffic is literally at a stand-still, and well, it won't be above freezing for the next three days, so traffic might not clear in that time. We're not sure what's going to happen, but there's no way for us to get there," McGee explained, turning to Gibbs: "I'm calling the lead investigator now, Boss."

"Let me know the rest when you get there," Gibbs nodded.

"Gibbs, is he serious? I thought DC was built to handle the winter weather."

"We typically are," Tony nodded, looking up with a frustrated expression, "but I don't know what happened. Ducky, I'm not Her! Don't blame me! And no, you can't-Boss, he just hung up on me," Tony groaned, hanging up the phone. Gibb's phone rang a second later.

"Gibbs. Yes, he was telling the truth. Have a ride up to my floor. McGee is working a solution to get contact between our scenes," Gibbs explained. "You'll see when you get here," he nodded after a pause, hanging up and chuckling lightly. "I swear, we'll never forget this."

Ten minutes later, they were circled around McGee's desk to hear the final decision. But when McGee hung up, he wasn't happy. He sighed, looking up to Gibbs with a defeated expression.

"Well, Timothy?" Ducky questioned.

"The power just went out from a down tree. The power crews are on the other side of town, but maybe someone from Virginia or-"

"Blast this weather!" Ducky spat, moving to Tony's desk to kick it.

"I agree with you, Ducky, but we're going to get through this. The crime lab is already at the scene, and the dusting of snow from this morning has left us some clues. Ziva, I've sent you the pictures of various footprints. They want to know what type of shoes they came from. Abby has quite a bit of knowledge in that area, so you might want to contact her," McGee said, turning to Tony and handing him a sticky note. "These are some names you might want to check up on for them. Without power, there's no internet, which means no online background checks. Ducky, they'll send me evidence to send to you, if you're interested in looking at their data. Their medical examiner is on the scene, but they want your in-"

"Just call me if you need me," Ducky muttered, fleeing the floor, but not before saying some very ugly words to the picture outside the building's window, which still hadn't changed, aside from the snow and ice building up on the roads and vehicles.

"McGee, don't let him get to you. What do we do?" Gibbs asked.

"We try to connect the cases, if we can. The tattoo looks different, they said, and they'll be sending the pictures soon. We might just do some waiting, Sir. I'm not really sure," McGee admitted.

"Good work," he nodded. "Get moving," Gibbs said to the others, returning to his desk at the same time as the others.

Hours later, they were processing information while monitoring the city's situation in the background. Traffic was frozen and highways were being turned into sidewalks and parking lots rather than the veins and arteries they were supposed to be. People were outraged as the hours ticked by, and with no end being visible, everyone was stuck and restless, especially the crime fighters at NCIS Headquarters and elsewhere, all of whom were stuck wherever they were.

Ziva's shoe project finished with Abby's help, they turned to some fresh burnt rubber found just feet from the body. Another one of Abby's specialties was finding tire makes from just a few marks, and by Hour Three, they had a list of possible car models to fit a very specific tire.

Downstairs, Ducky had calmed to just a jittery mood, and he'd used the medical examiner's reports from the scene to create his own report. With Tony's help, he helped determine that some extra evidence on the body came from his lady friend of the moment, who was stuck in traffic downtown and available on social media. McGee was put in charge of the interview, and the case inched forward, which is more than anyone else in the city had moved…

Including the suspects.

On Hour 6, the teams in every location knew what they had to do. Using traffic cameras and McGee technology prowess, they tracked down the car Abby pointed to, and it was near a clear side street just miles from a police station. Before Hour 7 could even think of approaching, the suspect was rounded up and arrested.

"We're in luck," McGee smiled. "We won't have formal evidence for murder charges for a few days, but he hit up a local drug dealer not long after committing his crime. He hadn't had time to smoke it yet," McGee smiled, holding up a photograph of drugs and drug paraphernalia found within his vehicle.

The team exchanged glances, trying to figure out what to do next. They had no other active cases, and since this one wrapped up so nicely, they had nothing else to keep them busy. Gibbs told them to all do paperwork, and everyone returned to their desks…

Just in time for the power to go out.

"I thought you all had a handle on winter," Ziva grunted.

"Hey, look on the bright side," Tony chuckled, "at least we aren't stuck in our cars on the streets."

"I'm glad you've noted that, Tony," Gibbs smirked. "Those people are getting pretty antsy right now. Suit up and grab some emergency supplies. Let's go help our fellow Americans."

The group groaned, knowing it would be cold and miserable outside. But it would help pass the time, and the warm, tingly feelings of helping others would stick with them for a lifetime. So, they took to the streets, carefully leading the worst-off commuters back to NCIS Headquarters. The Headquarters became a mini hotel, and at the peak of the storm, the building had four hundred people inside. Everyone had to sleep on floors or benches, but they were happy, and it was almost like Christmas all over again.

Days later, the storm was over and the streets were cleared, and NCIS helped the local police bring formal charges against their serial killer. Everything was right this time despite the complications, and within the year, the Scimitar Tattoo Killer was behind bars and awaiting executive decisions about his international charges. Either way, he was imprisoned for life, and the NCIS team could move forward without incident.

~End

Theme 040: Troubled Cars

_Inspired by SnowJam 2014 in Atlanta, GA. No, I wasn't caught in the winter storm-induced traffic jam, but plenty of people in my state were, including some area school children. Plenty of Good Samaritans took to the streets, but just think of the NCIS team wandering on snowjammed highways delivering hot cocoa and rescuing commuters*giggles* . Hopefully that won't ever happen in DC, but never say never. Mother Nature is not a happy woman this winter…_

To complete the themes yourself, I have the list posted on my profile. The list is for any type of fan fiction (one-shot, drabble, etc.) and any fandom. Challenge yourself in other ways to make it more fun, and enjoy!

* * *

A/N: I knew there was a story I forgot to name-check. Thanks for letting me know, guys. I'll be sure to get it right next time:D


End file.
